Three Kitsunes and a Rotten Egg
by Golden Feather Ink
Summary: When two young kitsunes try to steal classified data from Tails, they both get caught by Sonic. After a bit of digging, they all find out that the two youngsters are failed clones of Tails. They were created by Eggman. What is Eggman planning and why does he want Tails' classified info?
1. Chapter 1

Two young kitsunes looked up and saw blue hedgehog sleeping on top of the roof of the mansion. The oldest motioned to the youngest to creep by the blue one as he watched the younger one. The smaller kitsune pouted and started to tip-toe around the hedgehog in an attempt not to wake him up, but she stopped when she saw his ear twitch. Sweat-dropping, the oldest motioned at her to keep moving. She twitched her pitch black fox tail and continued moving in caution. Her blue shoes didn't make a sound as she shadowed away from the blue one.

_"Moon!"_ yelled an internal voice_," Did you make it?"_ Moon winced and swiped the earphone off her ear. She glanced back at the hedgehog to see if he was still asleep. Thankfully, he was. Moon sighed and whispered,_" Shut it, Foxglove; you could've woken him up."_

She heard muffled chuckling from the other end.

_"What, the old geezer? Nah, I think he needs his beauty sleep!"_ The female kitsune winced as she heard the earphone screech again. Turning the earphone off, she quickly spotted the entrance to all the vents. Walking over to it, she took the Sonic Screwdriver that she had stolen from a "Doctor." It unscrewed all the nails and made the vent cover fall off. Moon caught it and set it on the ground, trying to not make a sound as the metal made contact with the roof.

Glancing at the hedgehog one more time, she climbed into the vent. Before entering, she swiped her squirt gun out off her belt and sprayed the area all around her. A few laser traps were set out for intruders, but with Moon's ability, she passed them all easily. Crawling through the cramped tunnel, she saw many entrances to different rooms, but she had only one room in mind; Tails' room.

When she arrived at her destination, the room wasn't lit with any computer light as usual. Only the softness of darkness met her purple eyes as she tried to peer through it. The female kitsune could see a faint outline of a bed and a desk as she looked through the bars of the vent. Using the Sonic Screwdriver again, she slid out of the vent and stood up. Now she could clearly see the outline of the older kitsune and the computer. Walking to Tails, she put earmuffs on him, blocking his hearing. He did not make a sound. Silently sighing with relief, Moon walked over to the computer and turned it on. A soft whirring sound echoed throughout the room as she sat down on a chair next to the machinery.

Taking a flash drive from her belt, she inputted it into one of the slots and started to download all of his classified data. Humming softly, Moon lightly tapped the beat of the "cup song" with her fingers. Looking around the room in a bored fashion, she noticed that Tails was a comic book nerd. His stash of comic books could barely fit under his bed, matching the posters on the wall. The posters COVERED the walls completely.

Then, she looked at Tails himself. 'He's still asleep, so no worry there,' thought Moon as she looked at the earmuffs she had implanted on his ears.

She squinted at them. They suddenly seemed...off.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she realised that the male kitsune's ears didn't have fur on it. Stumbling off the chair in a haste, she ripped out the flashdrive from the outlet and tried to go back into the vent, but someone grabbed onto her midnight black tail and lifted her from the ground. She looked up in worry and saw Sonic the hedgehog holding onto her tail with her brother trapped in his other hand.

_"Hey Moon! How's it hangin'?"_ Foxglove joked as he tried to pry Sonic's hand off his wrist.

_"NOT FUNNY."_ growled Moon...

Like? Hate? Please review! I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or anyone associated with him (except for Moon and Foxglove). I do not own the Cup Song and Doctor Who either.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic towed the two kitsunes out of the room and tied them both on chairs with Tails' help. It nearly took them 30 minutes to do this because of all the struggling they were making; things were flying everywhere from the flying, punches, and kicks. When the duo finally subdoed them, all of them were covered in scratch marks. Apparently, Moon could sprout very, VERY sharp claws from her fingers and it was not wise to anger the young kitsune. Giving both of the elders a fierce glare, she bared her teeth and growled fiercely. Tails flinched, but Sonic looked at her with a bored expression; he had experienced worse before.

"Okay, lets try NOT to go through that again...now, what is your name?" asked Sonic while crossing his arms. Moon closed her eyes and turned her head away from him with a defiant expression etched onto her face. Foxglove looked up at him, scared out of his mind. Twisting his two tails together nervously, Foxy glanced at Moon for reassurance. He began to hyperventilate when he saw no sign of what he was searching for; he didn't know what to do!

"Well?" inquired Sonic. Foxglove kept on twisting and untwisting his tails while his breath became quicker and quicker. Tails, catching on to what was happening to the poor kitsune, quickly said," Whoa! Calm down kid! We won't hurt you; we only want to know what your name is!" Foxglove calmed down a bit, but still looked at them warily.

"The name's Foxglove..." he mumbled while looking at his shoes, suddenly very interested in his boots. Sonic nodded before looking at the youngest and most temperamental kitsune in the room. Moon still had her head turned, but her purple eyes were glaring at the hedgehog.

Swishing her fluffy tail once, she flattened her ears before saying," My name is Moon. Call me Moony and you'll be missing a few limbs...got it?"

Both of the adults nodded. It was clear that if they angered her any further that she would not answer any of their questions. "Why were you snooping around in my room and on my computer?" asked Tails. Moon gave him an annoyed look.

"Well, I just wanted to see if my fluffy, pink stuffed bunny was in your room," she said sarcastically," Don't worry; it wasn't in there!" Sonic sighed; another sarcastic person. Every hero knows that sarcastic people are the hardest people to get info from.

"No, seriously, why were you in my room?" Moon rolled her eyes. "Why would ANYONE be on your compute, smarty?" It was Tails' turn to give her an annoyed look. Sonic intervened before a world war 2 started; when Tails got angry, he could barely restrain himself from lashing out.

"You were searching for information on his computer, right? What were you searching for?" asked Sonic as he gripped Tails' wrist as a warning that he was starting to lose his temper. Tails relaxed a bit, but still glared a bit at the young kitsune. The younger kitsune stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, I was searching fo' info and I ain't tellin' you what I gots 'cause I'm too bad ass fo' these questions," Moon said in a gang-ish style, trying to irritate Tails more.

Foxglove stared at the scene in front of him in amusement; it was funny when Moon tried to make fun of someone because she ALWAYS got them to lose their temper. Tails mumbled something inaudible and left the room in a hurry. A few seconds later, all of them heard an angry scream coming from outside the room. Sonic glared at both of them before zipping out of the room and towards the scream.

"Psst, Foxy," whispered Moon to him in a haste," You still have the Stretch Pellets?" Foxglove pointed to a bag on the female kitsune's belt with one of his tails. "They're there," he murmured back as he tried to fish them out of it; apparently, the adults forgot to check the pockets of her belt a second time before chaining her up. After a few failed attempts, Foxy managed to pull out a pellet and stretch it to Moon. He had dropped it a few times due to his furry tails, but when he got it to her mouth, she quickly ate it up.

Moon made a face as she swallowed the pill; it tasted like strawberries, a flavor that she hated. She had to change the recipe when they got home. The female kitsune felt her right arm go numb after swallowing the pellet and found that she could stretch her arm anywhere and anyway. She sprouted her claws and started to cut the rope off. A soft sawing noise filled the atmosphere of the room as each strand of rope began to fall off, one by one until all the ropes' pieces were on the floor. She quietly slid off the chair and did the same to her bro's ropes. Soon, they were both standing at the doorway with their heads peeking out of it. They heard talking to the left of the hallway and silence to the right.

Slinking to the right, both kitsunes searched for a vent to hide in. On the left side of the hall, a gleaming metal plate covered a part of it. Tip-toeing to the vent, they pried it off with pure muscle and let the cover hit the ground. Without wasting any time, both kitsunes climbed into the vent and scurried off inside it. It was dark and dusty, but Foxglove's mechanical, red eye glowed in the shadows. Many twists and turns appeared, but they always seemed to know where to go. In the end, they ended up outside again.

"Aww man! We failed our mission!" exclaimed Foxglove as he dusted some grime and dirt off of his tails," Now our master's gonna set us to 'Bot' rank again! I don't wanna mop up floors, Moon, I just can't!" Moon smirked and held up the flashdrive she was using earlier. Foxy's eyes lit up and he tackle-hugged his little sis.

They were going to make it!

_ - Yeah, sorry for the sucky chapter...I've been busy all week. ^^' I don't own any Sonic characters and anything related to Sonic at all_!


	3. Chapter 3

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm BACCKKK! ^w^ Sorry for the wait! My muse wanted me to do some quizzes on Quotev! Hmm... If you want to know, my account on there is called Golden Ink too~ But that's not why we are here... we are here to read some more! Enjoy!**

A black and blue bat swooped into the air with a kitsune in tow. Both flew through the sky, admiring the moon and the stars. The moonlight shown on them, highlighting both of them silver._ "Moon! I don't see any sign of them; we're going to get off scot free!"_ exclaimed Foxglove as he tried to catch up with Moon. The eldest kitsune swayed a bit as he maneuvered left and right; flying was not one of his best skills...

_"Yeah, Foxy, I know. They probably just found out we are missing and are searching the whole mansion. We've got all night to return so... you wanna go get a milkshake or something?"_ Foxglove grinned eagerly. _"Sure!"_ he said and whizzed down to the ground. Unfortunately for him, he didn't land in the right position...

_ "OWWWW! That HURT!"_ Foxglove yelped as he rubbed his head which had previously been stuck in the ground. _"How come I'm the youngest one and you're the one who acts_ _like an imbosile?"_ asked Moon as she helped him up. Foxy shrugged and quickly regained his famous grin. Dashing toward the city, he yelled _"C'mon!"_ and left Moon in the dust. Muttering something inaudible, she took flight again and chased after the hyper kitsune.

Arriving at the city, Foxy ignored the stares coming from the passer byes and went strait toward an ice cream shop. Still appearing as a bat, Moon followed him while taking the time to memorize where they were. Horns blared and screeches were heard as Foxglove crossed the street without stopping for the cars and trucks. Somehow, he made it across unscathed and entered the shop. Flying down and transforming back into a kitsune, Moon entered the shop too, but not making as much noise as Foxglove did.

The brightly colored room made the customers stand out because of their darkly colored clothing. A teenager with an apron stood in front cash register, daydreaming about the freedom he'll have when he leaves his post. Many children (including Foxglove) were glued to the window displaying the flavors of ice cream the shop had. Their guardians ordered their ice cream to draw their children away before they broke the glass. Walking over to the cashier, Moon took out a few dollar bills from her pocket before asking_," Foxy, what flavors do ya want?" _"_Rocky Road and Chocolate!" "Okay then; we want a Rocky Road and chocolate cone and a chocolate cone with sprinkles please."_ The cashier barely cast her a glance before extending a hand. Giving him the right amount, Moon handed him the money. He counted it mentally and went over to the fridge-thingy and started to make the order. A little kid sprinted up to Foxglove and tugged hard on one of his tails. Yelping in surprise and pain, the kitsune fell to the ground and was dragged over to a woman wearing a big, feathery hat.

_"Mommy! I caught a wittle fox; can we keep him?"_ The woman sniffed and glared down at the kitsune who was staring blankly at them. "_No, no dear! This... thing... is too wild to become a pet! A fur coat is fine, but not a pet! Here, let me call animal control to get rid of it..." _As the woman started to dial a phone number, Moon came behind her brother and pulled him up to his feet while licking her ice cream. She handed him his ice cream and took the woman's cell phone. She snapped it in two and dropped it on the floor before walking out of the shop. Glancing at the two shocked people, Foxglove muttered _"sorry_" and ran after his sister.

Catching up to her, Foxglove started to eat his ice cream. _"Why did ya break that woman's phone? I could've used it to upgrade my tech!"_ Moon snorted and licked her ice cream again. _"I'd prefer if we kept a low profile,_" she hissed quietly, trying to not grab anyone's attention_," If Sonic or his gang found out that we were at the shop, they could've seen which direction we were heading in by the cameras and then we would get caught! I'm sorry, but I don't want to stay in jail, do you?" _ _"No, but I still could've used that tech,"_ grumbled Foxy as he started flying. Turning into an eagle, the female flew high into the sky with the male following.

After a few hours of flying, they both arrived to their destination.

_"Ahh~ you've arrived! Did you bring the flash drive?_" came a gruff voice.

Moon showed him the flash drive and smirked in triumph.

_ "Don't worry, master, we've got all of the info~"_

**And another chap is DONE! Next chap will be concentrating on Sonic and Tails. Again, I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters!**


End file.
